Tad Collins
| aliases = Thaddeus Collins | franchise = Dark Shadows | image = | notability = | type = Child | gender = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = Quentin Collins Father. Deceased by virtue of time era. Presumably died of natural causes. Samantha Drew Collins Mother, deceased. Died in 1840. Daniel Collins Grandfather, deceased. Died in 1840. Gabriel Collins Uncle, deceased. Died in 1840. | status = | born = 1828 | died = 1840 Original timeline, which has since been altered. In the restructured timeline, the final fate of is unknown. | 1st appearance = Dark Shadows: 1080 | final appearance = | actor = David Henesy }} Thaddeus "Tad" Collins is a fictional child and recurring supporting character featured in the original daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Played by actor David Henesy, he first appeared as the voice of a disembodied spirit in episode 1079 in August, 1970. Tad made his first full appearance in episode 1080. Biography Thaddeus "Tad" Collins was a member of the wealthy Collins family of Collinsport, Maine and lived at the family estate known as Collinwood. He was born in 1828 to Quentin Collins and Samantha Drew. Around the year 1840, Quentin took Tad on a voyage across the ocean. When they failed to return, everyone believed them to be lost at sea. They both survived however. Upon returning to the United States, Quentin left Tad in Boston before finally having him return home to Collinwood. In the time that Quentin and Tad were presumed dead, Samantha Drew remarried a man named Gerard Stiles. Quentin's unexpected return caused great controversy between his former wife and he, and they engaged in a custody battle over Tad. Gerard Stiles, who was in fact possessed by the spirit of an evil warlock named Judah Zachary, murdered Tad, as well as a girl named Carrie Stokes, and their governess Daphne Harridge. The ghosts of Tad and Carrie reached out beyond the ether to contact their respective descendants from 1970, David Collins and Hallie Stokes. This brought the attention of Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman from that era, who went back in time to 1840 to prevent Gerard Stiles from murdering the children. Their intervention in this time era bore positive results, and Tad and Carrie were saved. The timeline was changed, and Tad grew into adulthood, eventually becoming the master of Collinwood. What happened to Tad in these later years is unclear, but it is believed that he passed away sometime prior to 1897. Notes & Trivia * * Actor David Henesy has played multiple characters on Dark Shadows. In addition to Tad Collins, he has also played David Collins, young Daniel Collins, and Jamison Collins. * Another child named Tad from the state of Maine is Tad Trenton who appeared in the 1981 novel Cujo, as well as the Cujo feature film. Related categories * Tad Collins/Images * Tad Collins/Appearances See also External links References Appearances * Dark Shadows: 1080 * Dark Shadows: 1109 * Dark Shadows: 1165 }} ----